Kiss it All better
by HopelessWish
Summary: Song fic to the song "Kiss it All Better" by He is We. After The Doctor and Rose were separated. Lots of sadness. Be warned. I'm not very good with summaries so... Reviews appreciated.


***** So, this is my first ever Doctor Who Fanfic. So... Yeah... Critique is welcome. I haven't written anything in close to a year. Enjoy your feels. I cried writing this. **

**** I do not own Doctor Who, or any of it's characters. Nor do I own the song Kiss it All Better. **

_He __sits in his cell,_

_And he lays on his bed, _

_Covers his head,_

_And closes his eyes_

He lay on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling. The TARDIS, his home, no, their home. Or at least it had been. He groaned, shutting his eyes tightly, hoping to block out the constant replay running through his mind.

_He sees a smoking gun, _

_And the coward he ran, _

_And in his arms is the bleeding, love of his life_

_And she cries_

He'd let her stay, because he was too cowardly to let her go. When she had come back, he'd let her stay. He should have sent her right back, before it was too late. But he didn't. Because he was selfish, and he didn't want her to go.

_Kiss it all better, _

_I'm not ready to go, _

_It's not your fault love you didn't know,_

_You didn't know_

Her cheek pressed against the wall, wet with her tears.

It wasn't his fault, she'd been stupid enough to go back, he'd been trying to protect her.

But she couldn't let him do it alone.

He shouldn't be alone... And now he was, because she hadn't been strong enough.

It wasn't his fault, yet she knew he'd blame himself.

_Her hands are so cold and_

_He kisses her face _

_And says everything will be alright._

_He noticed the gun _

_And his rage grew inside_

_And he said I'll avenge my lover tonight_

_And she cries_

He'd smiled at her, welcomed her back. Let her help. She'd had no idea how hard it would be.

And he let her.

Led her to believe everything would be alright.

This wouldn't be the end. It couldn't be.

He'd find her again. He'd get her back.

And he'd never let anything like this happen, ever again.

He had to get her back. He needed her.

_Kiss it all better, _

_I'm not ready to go_

_It's not your fault love_

_You didn't know. _

_You didn't know_

The thought of him, all by himself, it broke whatever was left of her heart.

She knew Pete, Mickey and her mum were waiting for her. But she wouldn't go.

Not yet. There had to be a way.

"Take me back! Take me back!" She'd cried, fighting with everything she'd had.

It hadn't been enough.

And now, he was alone.

They both were.

Blaming themselves.

_And now he sits behind prison bars,_

_Twenty-five to life and she's not in his arms _

_He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart_

_Through the back of a man that tore his world apart, _

_It was only a memory, _

_All it is is a memory, _

_Hey, hey_

The TARDIS.

It felt more like a prison now, a cruel reminder that she wasn't there.

She was gone, gone forever.

And he knew things could never be the same.

But everywhere he looked, he could see her.

He could just picture her stepping back into the TARDIS after a day with her mum. Smiling with her tongue between her teeth like she so often had.

Like none of this had happened.

He'd walk out and see her, his pink and yellow girl.

_He cries_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me_

He held onto that thought.

Clung to it like it was a lifeline.

Held on desperately to the hope that maybe this was just a dream.

But he knew it wasn't true.

Dreams could never hurt this bad.

She'd unlocked a part of him that he'd tried so hard to keep hidden away.

No more.

_Kiss it all better_

_I'm not ready to go_

_It's not your fault love, _

_You didn't know _

_You didn't know_

She had to find him again.

She was the Bad Wolf.

She would find him.

She had to.

She could feel it already, calling to her.

Him, his voice.

He'd find a way.

_They_ would find a way.

_Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me_

_Kiss it all better..._

_Stay with until I fall asleep, stay with me_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me_

_Kiss it all better..._

_Stay with me until I fall asleep_

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't just stay here.

Not without her.

No. He'd find her somehow.

She heard it.

She followed it.

No. He'd find her.

And he'd tell her what he'd always wanted to.

What he needed to.

Bad Wolf Bay.

It had to be.

He tried.

He tried so hard.

He burned up a sun, just for a chance.

A shot in the dark.

And there she'd been: His pink and yellow girl.

But it wasn't, she was too sad.

He had to fix it. He needed to say it, and she needed to hear it.

_"_Rose Tyler, I-"


End file.
